Own Eurovision Song Contest 11
"Bandera blanca" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 52 |debut = Libya |return = Åland Islands Germany Italy Luxembourg Portugal Slovakia |withdraw = Montenegro |null = None |opening = Armin van Buuren ft Sharon den Adel, "In and out of love" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 11 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating participants |col2 =#E34234 |tag2 = Withdrawing participants |col3 =#CC6699 |tag3= Debuting participants }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 11, often referred to as OESC #11, is the 11th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest is host in Amsterdam, The Netherlands, after Armin van Buuren ft Sharon den Adel won the special edition, OESC #10, that took place in Copenhagen, Denmark with their song "In and out of love". Libya will make its debut in the contest. A record of fifty-two countries wishes to participate in this edition. To accommodate the increasing number of countries, a new rule will be introduced: the countries will battle in three semi-finals to reach the grand final. That means, only seven countries, from each semi-final, will qualify for the Grand Final. The Netherlands, host country, Malta, Denmark, Belgium and Moldova, being Top 5 from last edition, also known as the Big 5, will automatically qualify for the final. Allocations semifinals and final The draw to determine in which semi-finals are going to participate the semifinalist was held on Wensday 26 September 2012. Forty-seven countries have been distributed in one of three semifinals, respectively sixteen countries were drawn in the first semi-final, fifteen in the second semi-final and sixteen in the third semifinal. The countries were revealed on the 27th of September 2012. Also, was discovered how the Big Five will vote in the semi-finals. On 28 September 2012, the allocation draw to determine the semi-final running order was held . On 5 October 2012, the allocation draw to determine the final running order was held. Participants Fifty-two countries have confirmed participation in the 11th competition, with Libya debuting, Austria, Montenegro, Norway and Ukraine withdrawing. Åland Islands, Belarus, FYR Macedonia, Germany, Italy,Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Monaco, Portugal, Slovakia and Vatican City returns in the contest. Location }} Amsterdam is the largest city and the capital of the Netherlands. The city's status as the capital of the nation is governed by the constitution. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. Amsterdam's name is derived from Amstelredamme, indicative of the city's origin: a dam in the river Amstel. Settled as a small fishing village in the late 12th century, Amsterdam became one of the most important ports in the world during the Dutch Golden Age, a result of its innovative developments in trade. During that time, the city was the leading center for finance and diamonds. In the 19th and 20th centuries,the city expanded, and many new neighborhoods and suburbs were formed. Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' Semi-final 1 On the 3rd of October 2012, the seven countries that have qualified to the final were revealed. * and (host country) will vote in this semi-final. *The seven countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the final. Semi-final 2 On the 4th of October 2012 the qualified countries were revealed. * , and (host country) will vote in this semi-final. *The seven countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the final. Semi-final 3 On the 4th of October 2012, the seven qualified countries were revealed. * and (host country) will vote in this semi-final. *The seven countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the final. Grand Final The twenty-six finalist are: *The Big 5: , , , and (host country). *The top seven countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 3rd semi-final. Scoreboards Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Semi-final 3 Grand Final Three parts of the voting results will be shown: *on 13 October 2012, the first part of the voting results was revealed. *on 14 October 2012, the second part of the voting results was revealed. *on 15 October 2012, the third part of the voting results was revealed. Returning artists Voting and spokespersons All countries send their votes. The order was used to add as much excitement as possible. The spokespersons and the city from where they were calling, were shown alongside each country. # , Valletta – Kevin Borg # , Stockholm – Helena Paparizou # , Amsterdam – Marike Jager # , Mariehamn – Danny Saucedo # , Saint Petersburg – Natalia Zemtsova # , Ordino – Gerard Piqué # , Brussels – Dennis # , Craiova – Alina Şleahtiţkaia # , Mostar – Vesna Pisarović # , Belfast – Nadine Coyle # , Cardiff – Mariana Diamandis # , Limassol – George Michael # , Vatican City – Raphael Gualazzi # , Bratislava – Kristina Peláková # , Monte Carlo – Tal Benyerzi # , Baku – Sabina Babayeva # , Prague – Markéta Jakšlová --CristDan223 (talk) 19:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) --CristDan223 (talk) 22:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC)